


Kimmiestuck

by Wabishii23



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Meteorstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self-Insert, Well not yet but there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wabishii23/pseuds/Wabishii23
Summary: This is a self-insert I am writing because my best friend wanted me to.Follow Kimmie, a human sylph of heart, on the 3-year meteor ride along with Dave, Rose and the trolls we all know and love. As a sylph of heart, it is her job to keep everyone happy and healthy, and well, she certainly tries.I wouldn't blame you for not reading this, I still can't believe I wrote it.





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT STORY NOTE: This is an AU where Gamzee got to Nepeta first, and thus faced the wrath of Equius. AKA: Equius is alive and Gamzee is dead.

A young girl stands in the middle of a crowded room after having the most chaotic day of her life. She started the day excited to play the new beta that had been released, only to witness the end of the world, die and become a god, and end up on a giant rock hurtling through space for what is going to be the next three years.   
  
Sure some other stuff happened somewhere in there, but that's not important anymore. What is important is that she only met her new travel buddies in person about, what, 10 minutes ago?    
  
Looking around the room she counted 5 trolls and 3 humans including herself. The other two humans, Dave and Rose, wasted no time greeting what she assumes to be their patron trolls: Terezi and Kanaya respectively. Kimmie bit her lip as her eyes scanned through the crowd of people.   
  
"Umm... Where's Nepeta?" She asked hoping to finally meet her own patron troll. The lighthearted chatter quickly died into a deafening silence as everyone’s eyes turned to stare at her. It didn’t take a heart player to see the heartbreak in their eyes. Suddenly the room became suffocating with mourning and regret.   
  
The tallest of the trolls seemed to be the most affected. He stood a small distance from the rest of the group with his face twisted in despair as sweat dripped down his face.    
  
"Where is Nepeta?" Kimmie repeated, unable to hide the panic in her voice.    
  
It was finally the shortest troll with little nubby horns who spoke up. "NEPETA... SHE DIDNT... I MEAN SHE-"   
  
"Nepeta's dead." Snapped a taller girl with a robotic hand resting on her hip. Though she clearly wasn't happy about the death of her teammate, she seemed to be the least affected.    
  
"What?" Kimmie began, her eyes growing glossy. "No but... we were just... when? How? I don't understand!"   
  
"E%cuse me." Said the large sweaty troll before absconding, the conversation becoming too much to handle. Everyone's gaze shifted from Kimmie to the taller troll as the door slammed behind him, falling off the hinges in the process. 

“What's his problem?” Dave asked, breaking the silence.

“EQUIUS WAS NEPETA’S MOIRAIL” answered the loud short troll, who Kimmie assumes must be Karkat based on a process of elimination.

“Moirail. That's a quadrant thing right?” Kimmie asked still staring at the doorway. 

“YES IT IS A QUADRANT THING DOES ANYONE BOTHER LISTENING TO MY EXPLANATIONS OR AM I JUST WASTING MY BREATH RUNNING MY SQUAWK BLASTER TRYING TO EDUCATE YOU CULTURALLY INSENSITIVE ASSWIPES” Karkat began, voice somehow increasing in volume as he spoke. 

“So they were pretty close then, huh?” Kimmie asked seemingly unphased by Karkat’s outburst. Everyone else, it seems, have taken this as their cue to disperse before having to endure more of Karkat’s heated yelling.

“NO SHIT THEY WERE CLOSE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA H- WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Karkat asked when he noticed Kimmie starting to walk away. She stopped in the doorway before turning back to look at Karkat.

“To go make sure he’s okay?” she answered as if it should be obvious, before turning again and headed out to go find the sweaty troll. She could hear Karkat yelling after her from the other room, something about pale implications. Whatever that means.

As Kimmie begins to wander down the hall, it becomes extensively clear that she has no idea where she is going. Not only does she not know her way around the meteor, but even if she did, she has no idea where Equius was headed.

Her eyes scanned through the halls and eventually landed on a door that looked rather beaten up, the handle completely crushed. This was probably the right place. 

Kimmie placed her hand gently on the doorknob, careful not to cut herself on the folded bits of metal and hesitated. Maybe she should knock. Did trolls knock? Deciding that it was better than just walking into what could be someone's bedroom, Kimmie lifted her hand from the doorknob and gently knocked the dented metal door

“Um..  Equius?” she called through the door now feeling very unsure. What if this wasn't his room? What was she even planning to say? Did her healing powers even work on trolls? Of course they would, why wouldn't they? But what if-

“Yes, what is it?” said the voice inside, cutting off Kimmie's thoughts. Kimmie let out a nervous exhale before creaking the door open just enough to poke her head inside.

The room was rather dark with the exception of a small light sitting on a workbench where the tall troll stood hunched over, some metal contraption in his hand.

“Um…” Kimmie started, still not sure what to say “Are you alright? You left in quite the hurry…” well that was dumb. Of course he isn't okay, that's the whole reason Kimmie is here right now. 

“That is none of your concern, low b100d” Equius answered without even turning his gaze away from his project. 

Kimmie's face dropped to a slight frown and opened the door further, stepping into the room. “I don't know who you are talking to, because I know you didn't just refer to me as a low blood,” she said before pausing for just a moment. Kimmie sighed and began to walk further into the room “Look, I know you are hurting. Losing someone so close to you isn't easy. But I'm a heart player… I can help you feel better” she tried to explain, resting her hand gently on his back in what she hoped would come off as a comforting gesture. 

Equius must not have found it this way because his body tensed under her touch “You will e%tract your prongs and e%it my block.” he demanded sweat dripping down his face. 

Maybe it was because Kimmie is extremely stubborn, or just extremely stupid, but not only did she not remove her hand, she began to lightly pap him on the back of his shoulder. “I'm just trying to help, why is that a problem?” she asked. To be honest she could just use her powers to heal his heartache right here and now, but she felt weird messing with people's emotions without their consent. 

“I command you to di%ontinue this f001ish behavior at once” Equius raised his voice, swatting Kimmie's hand away in what certainly looked to be a gentle manner but felt like being slammed in the hand with a brick. 

Kimmie recoiled her hand with a yelp, her fingers quickly turning red then slowly to purple. Her hand was definitely broken. She tried to be tough, but she couldn't help the tears streaming down her face. It just hurt too much. “Why the fuck did you do that?” she asked more out of frustration than actually looking for an answer. 

Equius’ face seemed to flash with several emotions: anger, disgust, and surprise before eventually landing on confused. “I thought all humans had red b100d. Why is your hand bruising purple?” 

“You just broke my hand and THAT'S what you care about?” Kimmie began to yell. Her weak vocal cords straining before it could really even get that loud. “I can’t believe I offered to use my stupid healing powers on you!” she said turning to leave.

“You mean you have not been e%ecuting some 100dicrous attempt at pale flirting?” he asked wiping his face off with a towel.

“NO!” Kimmie yelled in surprise. “Humans don't even HAVE quadrants! It's called being nice! You should try it sometime!” she said storming out of the room, hoping that someone on the meteor knows how to alchemize an ice pack. 

Having no destination nor still any idea where she was going, Kimmie retraced her steps back to the common room down the corridor. She imagined she must have looked like a wreck with her face red and tear stained, clutching her throbbing hand against her chest.

Luckily everyone seemed to return to the common room after Karkats rants were over. Dave and Rose seemed to notice immediately because they were at Kimmie's side the second she walked through the entryway.

“Fuck man, what happened? It looks like you played a game of slapsies with the incredible hulk and forgot that the point of the game was to not get hit. How do you play this game again? Shit man I don't know, better just sit here with my arms out and await further instruction. Never mind the fact that the green giants well-toned flanges are flying towards mine at the speed of ouch. Better not move out of the fucking way and brace for impact.”

By the time Dave finished his word vomit, the trolls in the room have made their way over to see what was going on. 

“I broke my hand” Kimmie tried to speak as nonchalantly as she could manage but her voice was still very shaky.

“DID EQUIUS DO THIS TO YOU” shouted Karkat, not really a question.

Kimmie just shrugged “he didn't do it on purpose… I think.” you said not really wanting to discuss it. She was much more interested in getting first aid, or even just some painkillers. Did they have any of that stuff? How long would it take to try and alchemize it? 

“Why Is It Purple?” Asked the tallest female troll, Kanaya, who stood behind Rose.

“I don't know! Humans are just weird I guess! What do I do?” Kimmie said running out of patience. The pain had dulled to almost tolerable as long as nothing touched her hand and she didn't try to move her fingers. 

“Don't you have healing powers?” It was Rose who spoke. Everyone just kinda stopped and stared like they were waiting for an answer.

“I mean… yeah… but I've never had to heal myself before…” she wasn't sure if she could. Not to mention she used her hands to heal and one was out of commission. 

Kimmie hovered her functional hand over the broken one and began to focus. A light magenta glow began to form over the injury. She felt the pain begin to numb and she sighed in relief as the bones began to shift and realign. 

Just when she thought everything was going to be okay, the healing stopped. The magenta glow remained for as long as she continued to focus but the injury wasn't making any improvements.

Kimmie bit her lip but tried not to let her frustration show. “I need a cast…” she said defeated, looking up at Rose. Rose was so smart and Kimmie trusted her the most… mostly because everyone else might as well be strangers and Dave… well is Dave. Not that she didn't trust him, she just doesn't think he would be very helpful in this situa-...

“Here,” Dave said pulling a finger splint and an arm brace from his siladex. “I'm sure we could combine these to alchemize a full hand brace.” he said turning to Terezi “Where do you keep your alchemiter?” 

“WHY DO YOU JUST K33P THOS3 ON YOU??” Terezi asked already walking in the direction expecting Dave to follow.

“Here, why don't you sit down.” Rose said pulling Kimmie into the room and over to the horn pile, which seemed to be the only place to sit in the whole room. Did trolls not believe in couches? Or even chairs?

Kimmie lowered herself into the pile, it honking in some places supporting her weight. This wasn't comfortable, but she was worried standing back up would just be rude. 

“Now explain to me exactly what happened” Rose continued decapturloging a notepad and pencil. Great. Kimmie fell victim to a psychoanalyzing session with Rose. And to make it even better, she had an audience.

“Nothing!” Kimmie started feeling a little silly because ‘nothing’ doesn't exactly lead to a broken hand. But it was nothing to be analyzed over. If anything Rose should analyze Equius! He was the one who caused this mess. She sighed and explained further “Equius is clearly still mourning the loss of his moirail. As a sylph of heart, it is literally my job to heal people's emotional pain, so I walked up and offered my healing. He mistook my offer as pale flirting, and this,” she said raising her broken hand, “is just the result of being rejected ” There now everyone knew. Can they all stop staring now? Kimmie turned her head to look at Karkat, waiting.

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?” he yelled after a moment of under Kimmie’s gaze.

“You aren't going to lecture me on what I did wrong? About my cultural insensitivity? Aren't you going to explain in full detail what the fuck pale flirting even means in another long ass rant about quadrants?” Despite the snappiness in her voice, Kimmie was hoping to try and figure out where she went wrong. Believe it or not, she actually did care about getting along with the species she was about to spend 3 years with.

“NO WAY I AM NOT EXPLAINING QUADRANTS TO YOU NOOK STAINS AGAIN. YOU'VE MADE IT QUITE CLEAR THAT OUR ROMANCE SYSTEM IS FAR TOO ADVANCED FOR YOUR FEEBLE THINK PANS TO COMPREHEND. IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY PALE FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE OVER THE LOSS OF THEIR PALE COMPANION IS LIKE RUBBING SNACK MINERAL INTO THE METAPHORICAL WOUND THAN I'M PRETTY SURE YOU ARE BEYOND HELP.

HONESTLY IT IS A LITTLE ASTOUNDING THAT SUCH BASIC FUCKING CONCEPTS ELUDE YOU HUMANS. 

ITS LIKE YOU HAVE A CESSPOOL FILLED WITH SHIT MAGGOTS FOR THINK PANS.” Karkat rattled on and on, eventually getting around to actually explaining Quadrants while simultaneously insulting humans.

“... And that is why I always have these- oh hell.” Dave and Terezi reentered the room to hear Karkat's rambles and everyone else doing their best to not listen.

“Here's your cast, Kimmie,” Dave said walking further into the room, completely cutting off Karkat.

“EXCUSE THE FUCK YOU, DAVE.

WHAT THE FRESH HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?

I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!” Karkat shouted, his voice echoing through the chamber.

“Woah, dude you seriously need to take a chill pill. I know you like to run your mouth like the energizer bunny but you need to give that poor rabbit a break. Let it go home and see his wife and kids for once. Little bunny foo foo is off stealing vegetables with Peter without the guidance of a father figure to teach her right from wrong. Maybe if you stopped pulling rabbit sized rants out of your ass every time you opened your mouth and let that Energizer bunny recharge his batteries, then people would be more willing to listen to you when you talk. But until then no one really wants to hear it, dude.” Dave rambled as he knelt down in front of the horn pile where Kimmie was sitting and helping her gently put on the full hand brace. 

“Actually Dave, I asked Karkat to explain some things so that I don't end up with another broken hand over a cultural misunderstanding.” Kimmie explained standing up from the horn pile and turning to Karkat “Thanks, by the way. That was really helpful.” she said “and thorough.” she added as an afterthought. Maybe she should apologize to Equius. “Do you think he is mad at me?” she asked wondering if she should wait a bit before bothering him again. 

“HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? DID HE LOOK MAD?” Karkat answered.

“I guess… maybe a little…” she answered looking down at her feet. It was a little more than a little, but the point was still made.

“THEN THERE'S YOUR ANSWER. NEXT TIME TRY NOT FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE YOU JUST MET.” 

“So,” Dave said cutting into the conversation, “if yall are gonna continue this lame ass discussion, then I'm out. I'll go pick out my room or something. Any room covered in an inch of dust is up for grabs right?” he asked slowly walking backwards out of the room, facing towards everyone as he spoke to them. 

“1LL H3LP. 1 KNOW TH3 P3RF3CT PL4C3 FOR YOUR R3SP1T3BLOCK.” Terezi said with a devious smile as she followed Dave down a different hallway then where Kimmie went down to find Equius.

Karkat's eyes grew wide and began running to catch up with them “YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THE HUMAN ANYWHERE NEAR MY RESPITEBLOCK”

Kimmie was now alone. Rose, Kanaya, and Vriska having left some time earlier. Maybe she should pick out her room too? 

Kimmie went into the only hallway she was familiar with and began opening doors. It looked like just about all the rooms were abandoned, but some have heavy equipment that looked hard to move and others just full of too many boxes to move in any reasonable amount of time. Kimmie made sure to give herself a fair amount of distance between herself and Equius’ room, or respiteblock, as the trolls were calling it.

She eventually found one rather deep into the hallway that was perfect. The light switch still worked and only had 4 or 5 boxes sitting in one corner. There was even a door that leads to a private bathroom. How plot convenient! 

She stared at the room, completely at a loss for what to do next. Alchemize some furniture she guessed, but she would have to find someone to show her the way to the alchemiter. Clear out those boxes then? 

Kimmie capturelogged the boxes, walked to the room next door then decapturelogged them. Well that took less time than expected.

Kimmie returned to her new room and sighed, staring at the emptiness. Maybe she should compile a list of what she will need? She sat down in the back left corner of the room and decapturlogged her laptop, curious if she might be able to google the capture log codes for things, she seriously doubted it though.

Kimmie, opened her laptop to find some messages on pesterchum. 

**\-- tentacleTherapist** **[TT]** **began pestering trustworthyCringe** **[TC]** **at 6:37 --**

**TT: I assume by your lack of presence in the common room that you have either gone to pick out your bedroom or to apologize to the troll who broke your hand.**

**TT: So how do you like the new room?**

**TC: How do you know I didn’t just finish apologizing?**

**TT: You hate confrontation.**

**TT: Kanaya and I are working on alchemizing furniture.**

**TT: Do you need any lamps?**

**TC: I don’t hate confrontation! As a heart player, I simply understand when a person is just in need of some personal space.**

**TT: So you don't need any lamps then.**

**TT: What about dressers? Or do you have a closet?**

**TC: Yes I need dressers.**

**TT: Alright. I'll bring them to you when we figure it out.**

**TC: How? You don't know where my room is yet.**

**TT: You picked the same hallway as the troll who broke your hand.**

**TC: His name is Equius and why would I do that?**

**TT: Why indeed.**

**TC: …**

**\-- tentacleTherapist** **[TT]** **ceased pestering trustworthyCringe** **[TC]** **at 6:48--**

 

Kimmie sighed, turning her gaze from her laptop and looking around her empty room. It’s not too late, she could pick a different room in a different hallway just to prove Rose wrong. Who is she kidding? Rose already knows and changing it now wouldn't make any difference.

Besides, it's not like Kimmie chose this hallway because of Equius. She chose it because it's the only one she is even remotely familiar with.

Speaking of Equius, Kimmie still had to apologize to him. Though, now that Karkat wasn't around to tell her how she was in the wrong, Kimmie was beginning to wonder why she was the one apologizing when he was the one who broke her hand.

Kimmie chewed her lip in thought while scrolling through her pesterchum contacts.

**\-- trustworthyCringe** **[TC]** **began pestering centaursTesticle** **[CT]** **at 7:02--**

**TC: The hemoglobin in human blood turns blue when deprived of oxygen.**

**CT: D -- > E%cuse me?**

**TC: You asked why my hand bruised purple.**

**TC: The protein in human blood called hemoglobin turns blue when there is low oxygen.**

**TC: Human blood is normally red. Red mixed with the blue hemoglobin is purple.**

**TC: I just looked it up, though I might be explaining it wrong.**

**CT: D -- > Why are you telling me this?**

**TC: You asked.**

**TC: Also because I wanted to apologize.**

**TC: I was trying to be helpful and hadn't realized the implications of my actions.**

**TC: I probably made you very uncomfortable and for that I am sorry.**

**CT: D -- > I will %cept your apology under one condition.**

**CT: D -- > You will no longer speak to me unless directly spoken to.**

**CT: D -- > This is a command, not a request.**

**CT: D -- > Do you understand?**

**TC: No.**

**TC: I mean I do understand what you are saying.**

**TC: I just do not accept those conditions.**

**CT: D -- > It is clear you do not understand.**

**CT: D -- > You have no choice in the matter.**

**CT: D -- > You are a lowb100d and must submit to your superior highb100ds.**

**CT: D -- > You will obey. **

**TC: I'm pretty sure the hemospectrum doesn't apply to other species.**

**TC: Besides, your blood order thing is dumb anyway.**

**TC: On earth people gained respect by earning it through their actions, not demanding it because of genetics.**

**TC: Well some people do. But no one actually respects them.**

**TC: Besides, my hand is purple, so I guess that means my hand outranks you now.**

**CT: D -- > Don't be f001ish.**

**TC: How dare you disrespect my hand like this. I’ll have you know I am using my hand to type on this keyboard.**

**TC: Apologize to my hand this instant!**

**TC: That is a command not a request.**

**CT: D -- > I… uh…**

**TC: I apologized to you! Now it's your turn, apologize!**

**CT: D -- > To e%ecute such a childish command from someone so beneath me would be so… vulgar **

**CT: D -- > I will not.**

**TC: Yes.**

**CT: D -- > No.**

**TC: Yes.**

**CT: D -- > No.**

**TC: My hand commands you to apologize!**

**CT: D -- > If I were to follow such a command it would sully the hemospectrum to such a degree**

**CT: D -- > It would e%punge it entirely and**

**CT: D -- > Oh my**

**CT: D -- >  I… I think I need a towel **

**TC: What do you need a towel for?**

**CT: D -- > I… uh… Fiddlesticks**

**CT: D -- > Pardon my language**

**TC: Seriously dude, are you okay?**

**CT: D -- > Yes**

**CT: D -- > No**

**CT: D -- > I mean… I'm sorry.**

**TC: I'm gonna need a better apology than that. What exactly are you apologizing for?**

**CT: D -- > …**

**CT: D -- > Is that a command?**

**TC: ...yes?**

**CT: D -- > Alright. I STRONGLY apologize for breaking your hand.**

**CT: D -- > … and for “disrespecting” your hand.**

**CT: D -- > I was completely out of line and I’m sorry.**

**TC: Much better.**

**CT: D -- > e%cellent.**

**CT: D -- > Do you… have any more commands you wish to appoint to me in an equally authoritative manner? **

**TC: Do you...**

**TC: Do you want more commands?**

**CT: D -- > If you're prepared to be particularly forceful about it **

**CT: D -- > I may be suitably disgusted to comply**

**TC: I don't know**

**TC: I wouldn't say I'm a particularly forceful person, ya know?**

**CT: D -- > Our earlier conversation e%presses otherwise **

**TC: That was supposed to be a joke.**

**TC: I didn't actually mean it when I said my hand outranks you.**

**TC: That was just me being “f001ish”**

**TC: Besides, it still bleeds red despite the purple bruising.**

**CT: D -- > I find your use of humorous insincerity to be the utmost disgraceful.**

**CT: D -- > Such childish vulgarity can only be e%pected from a member or your low human b100dline.**

**CT: D -- > I think I need something to dry myself off with.**

**CT: D -- > Gosh darn it where are all my towels.**

**\-- centaursTesticle** **[CT]** **has ceased trolling trustworthyCringe** **[TC]** **at 7:35--**

Kimmie stares at her computer screen, rereading the conversation. She's pretty sure that went well. She thinks. 

A knock on the door pulls Kimmie out of her thoughts. “Come in” she called out, putting her laptop aside, already knowing it would be Rose with the furniture.


	2. Breakfast

The first couple of days on the meteor have been awkward, to say the least. It was mostly filled with trolls and humans tiptoeing around each other, unsure how to interact. But by the third day, it was clear that a routine was beginning to form.

Kimmie started her morning early by heading to the nutrition block. She woke up with an awesome idea. She was going to make breakfast for everyone. 

Kimmie entered the nutrition block to find Karkat hovering broodingly in front of the coffee pot. Perfect. 

“Hey Karkat! Good morning” she says in a singsong voice. Karkat must not have heard her enter because he jumped and turned around sharply.

“HOW IN THE EVER LIVING FUCK COULD YOU BE SO AWAKE? IT'S THE ASS CRACK OF DAWN” He yelled in his normal speaking voice, once his breathing returned to normal. 

Kimmie smirked and began searching through different cabinets, collecting ingredients. 

“I'm glad you are awake actually. I need your help” she said setting a loaf of bread onto the counter. “I'm making breakfast for everyone and want to make sure I make something everyone can eat,” she explains looking through the spices that have already been alchemized, eyes landing on the cinnamon.

“HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP?” He asked, pouring the coffee into a large black mug. “I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK” he added as an afterthought.

“I don't know about the dietary needs of trolls. What kinda food do y'all eat for breakfast? I was gonna make french toast. Will that be okay?” she asked looking for a frying pan. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS FRENCH TOAST?” he asked, watching Kimmie as she grabbed the eggs from the fridge, suddenly curious.

“It's slices of our human bread dipped in the yolk of cluckbeast eggs, sprinkled with cinnamon sugar and fried in a frying pan” she explained cracking some eggs in a bowl. She learned the term ‘cluckbeast’ from Kanaya yesterday when trying to alchemize the eggs.

After receiving no reply Kimmie turned to look at Karkat. His face was twisted in something between disgust and intrigue. “How about this, I'll make a piece, and you can try it and tell me what you think,” she said turning on the stove burner.

Karkat nodded in agreement as he took his coffee mug to the small table in the middle of the kitchen. As he took a generous gulp from his mug, Kimmie noticed the dark circles under his eyes. She turned her back to Karkat to face the stove, beginning to fry the first piece of french toast. 

“You look tired.” she started casually, trying not to come off as too nosy.

“YEAH, WELL STRIDER NEEDS TO LEARN TO LOWER THE VOLUME ON THAT EAR CANCER HE CALLS MUSIC.” He said clenching his fingers tighter on his mug. 

“He was playing music all night?” She asked, turning the piece of toast over in the pan.

“MIGHT AS WELL OF BEEN. LIKE GOG DAMN, AND I THOUGHT I NEVER SLEEP.” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation, spilling some of his coffee in the process. 

Kimmie smiled sweetly as she removed the piece of French toast and placed it on a plate. “I thought Dave picked his room over near can town, so I'm surprised you heard it,” she said placing the plate in front of Karkat. His eyes grew wide as if he had just been caught. 

“MY RESPITE BLOCK IS ALSO RIGHT NEXT TO CAN TOWN.” he hesitantly admitted, since he had made it very clear in the past that he didn't want people (Dave) knowing the location of his block.

“But does Dave know that?” she asked pointing down at the plate, motioning for him to eat. “Did you ever show him where your room was?” She knew he hadn’t but she was trying to make a point.

“WHY WOULD I TELL THAT NOOK STAIN WHERE MY BLOCK IS?” he started, picking up the French toast and taking a bite. “THE LAST THING I NEED IS THAT STOIC PRICK T- HOLY SHIT THIS IS AMAZING” Karkat yelled turning his attention back to the breakfast item in his hand.

“Good enough to serve to the rest of the meteor’s population?” Kimmie asked turning back to the stove ready to start cooking enough for all eight of them.

“ABSOLUTELY” Karkat said eagerly finishing his slice. A comfortable silence fell over the room as Kimmie busied herself with food prep, and Karkat turned his attention to a novel he must have kept in his siladex. She wasn't sure how much everyone would eat so she decided to make the whole loaf of bread just to be safe. 

When Kimmie was about halfway done, Dave stumbled into the kitchen, headed straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of apple juice. 

“Morning Dave,” Kimmie said, flipping another piece of French toast. “Sleep well?” she asked as casually as possible. 

“I slept like a rock. I slept so soundly that Terezi thought I was dead and was about to start a murder investigation. Quarantine the room and start looking for clues. Suspect one: that perfectly plush looking pillow Dave seemed to glue his face to” 

“TEREZI SLEPT IN YOUR BLOCK LAST NIGHT?” Karkat said suddenly looking up from his book, eyes wide in shock. 

“Nah man, I made all that up. Why? Worried I might steal your girl?” Dave said with a smirk.

Karkats face began to turn a light shade of red as his eyes narrowed into his usual glare. “DIDN'T SHE REJECT YOU THE VERY DAY YOU STEPPED FOOT OF THIS HELL HOLE OF A GIANT SPACE ROCK?” he snapped back.

Dave's smirk faded back into his usual expressionless state. “Didn't she reject you before you even made up your mind to pursue her?” he retorted.

“Ladies, calm down. You're both pretty” Kimmie said, interrupting their bickering before it escalates. To her surprise, it actually works. Karkat turned back to his book with a grumble as Dave took a swig from the apple juice bottle. 

“Actually Karkat,” Kimmie said flipping the last piece of French toast, “Breakfast is just about ready. Can you round everyone up for me while Dave helps me set the table?” 

Karkat captchalogs his book and absconds from the kitchen, looking relieved to have an excuse to leave. Dave had already started grabbing plates out of the cupboard.

“Are you sure you slept well? You look a little sluggish” she said moving the food tray to the center of the table. 

“Then I think you need to get your eyes checked. I'm so awake and alert you could use red bull if I ever need a blood transfusion.” He defended with his signature smirk.

“You know you can't lie to me. As a heart player, I can see right through you, no matter how much you hide behind your shades” Kimmie smirked. This was complete bull shit, if Karkat hadn't mentioned Dave being up all night, Kimmie wouldn't have suspected a thing. But Dave didn't have to know that.

Dave's smirk wavered just so slightly that anyone would have missed it if they were not paying attention. “What's your point?” he asked clearing his voice of any trace of emotion.

“Nothing. I know you aren't one for feelings jams. But there are other, granted less efficient, ways to release bottled up emotions,” Kimmie said putting the last few things on the kitchen table. “Like listening to loud music, for example,” Kimmie smirked as Dave's eyebrows shot up above his shades. She took a step back, looking at the table to check if she was missing anything.

“Wait. Did you-” Dave's sentence was cut off by the meteor’s population beginning to file in. It was clear this conversation was over. For now.

A quiet murmur of light morning conversations filled the room as people began to take their seats. Rose taking her spot in between Dave and Kanaya. Terezi sat next to Vriska. Karkat stared at the table, the only two available seats were next to Equius or next to Dave. With his usual sour expression, he chose the seat next to Dave, leaving Kimmie to sit in between Equius and Karkat. 

Kimmie glanced over at Equius as discreetly as possible. She was honestly a little nervous since she hasn't seen him since their conversation the day he broke her hand.

“I made a human dish called French toast for everyone, let me know what y’all think,” she said to everyone as they began to grab their helpings.

“Wow Kimmie, I'm impressed. And here I thought you would 8e completely useless.” Vriska was the first to speak after taking a bite.

“I'm sorry?” Kimmie asked slightly taken aback

“I'm just saying here I thought you were a complete w8ste of sp8ce and resources, 8ut it turns out you might have a use after all,” she said taking another bite. “It's a compliment” 

“It sure doesn't sound like one. Why would you think I'm useless?” 

“Oh please, have you looked in a mirror? In three years we are going to crash land in a new session and have the fight of our lives. I've seen your lousy fighting when we were watching you through the viewport. Your 8ad fighting skills might be excusable if you were a halfway decent healer. 8ut you can't even heal your own 8roken hand, let alone keep us alive on the 8attlefield. There is literally nothing you can contri8ute that would 8enefit us in 8eating the game.” Vriska spoke so casually as if this was common knowledge.

Kimmie sat there with her mouth open speechless, Vriska’s words obviously hitting hard. Dave and Rose were the first to jump to Kimmie's defense.

"Then obviously you were not paying enough attention. She healed us plenty of times during the adventure" Rose said quickly followed by Dave.

“Yeah, her healing was fine! Did more than enough to keep the dead Daves from piling up" Dave's voice was firm without losing his cool kid composure.

“Healing your little cuts and 8ruises isn’t going to 8e enough anymore. 8esides, she can’t heal any of us if she can't even keep herself alive.” Vriska retorted, crossing her arms defiantly.

“I'm god tier Vriska, I can't die,” Kimmie said in a weak mumble, “And there is nothing wrong with my fighting” she tried to argue back, but she didn't even sound convincing to herself. 

“You are not e%tensively STRONG,” Equius said looking down at the girl next to her, causing her to shrink down in her seat. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS” Karkat yelled slamming his fists on the table, causing it to shake “THIS GIRL TOOK THE TIME TO MAKE A NICE MEAL FOR ALL OF YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY HER?” he said unable to remain seated. 

“Karkat, it’s fine… “ Kimmie said grabbing him lightly on the arm in a silent plea to get him to sit back down. He resisted at first but eventually returned to his seat. “I get it,” she said turning her attention back to Vriska and then dropping her eyes to her plate, unable to maintain eye contact “I'm weak and useless, can we please just change the subject now?” she hesitated before chancing a glance back up at Vriska.

“Well clearly you weren't listening, 8ecause I said I only thought you were useless. Turns out you make a gr8 culinary servant.”

Kimmie stared at her for a few seconds, baffled. She couldn't believe Vriska just called her that. A servant. “I make meals for others as a token of my friendship, NOT out of obligation,” Kimmie said her voice stern but calm. “I am not your servant and I am disappointed that you think so little of me,” she said rising to her feet, knees shaking slightly. 

Kimmie paused nervously for a moment when she noticed everyone's eyes on her. “Vriska washes the dishes,” she said looking around to make sure everyone understood, this was not a request but a fact. 

After a couple of people nodded she turned to Terezi “Make sure she doesn't mind control someone else into doing it?” she requested nicely. Terezi answered with an amused grin.

With that Kimmie absconded, retreating to her block. She was careful not to show how shaken up she was until she was well out of view. 

It was only in the sanctuary of her respiteblock that she finally let the first couple tears start to well up. Vriska was right. Kimmie was useless. Dave could time travel, and Rose can just see so many vital things that they need to know.

But Kimmie? Oh, she can just make people feel better. But just the humans because that would be flirting in troll world and overstep so many boundaries. We have to fight to the death but at least we won't be sad about it!

Kimmie’s mind continued to spiral into more self-deprecating thoughts. She knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't stop the negative thoughts creeping into her head. It was suffocating, literally. Kimmie began gasping for air but it was making it worse. 

Kimmie was panicking. Is that what this was, a panic attack? Kimmie put her trembling hands to her chest. Maybe she could stop it? But her racing mind couldn't focus long enough to heal a paper cut, let alone stop this trainwreck. She really was useless! 

Kimmie was so gone in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the door to her block open, or hear the “Oh shit” coming from the person who walked inside.

It was only when a hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to nearly jump out of her own skin that she realized she wasn't alone anymore. 

“Shhh, it's okay. It's just me.” the voice whispered, gently rubbing circles into Kimmie's back. Kimmie's vision was too blurred to see, but she recognized the voice as Dave. 

Kimmie tried to speak but she couldn't form words over her body hyperventilating. Dave continued talking, soft but still very casual. “Woah dude, slow down. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. You got this.” 

Dave's voice gave Kimmie something to focus on and it helped tremendously. Though it did take a few minutes, she did eventually get her breathing under control enough to speak. 

“Thank you” she croaked, her throat feeling very raw. Dave squeezed Kimmie’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Nah man, don't mention it. You would do the same for any of us. Hell, you have done the same.” He said finally retracting his hand once he is sure she is good. 

She smiled weakly at him, wiping the last of her tears from her face. “So what brings you to my block?” she asked with a half-hearted chuckle in an attempt to lift the mood. 

Kimmie didn't think it was possible but Dave's casual stoic expression turned into an even less readable poker face. “Don’t worry about it,” he answered, “It wasn’t that important anyway” he finished, leaning back on his hands making Kimmie realize they were still sitting on the floor.

Kimmie eyed Dave suspiciously. “Was it about our conversation this morning?” she asked.

Dave reached up to adjust his shades. The motion was very fluid and casual but Kimmie couldn't help but suspect it to be a nervous fidget. There was a slight hesitation before he spoke “What no. Why? Do you think there is something to talk about?” 

If there is one thing Kimmie has gotten good at, it was understanding the subtleties of the Strider. By deflecting the question back to Kimmie, Dave has preserved his reputation as the calm and collected cool kid who doesn't need to talk about something as uncool as feelings. However, he also left Kimmie the opening to start said uncool conversation. He did want to talk about it but clearly wasn’t ready to open up just yet. 

Kimmie just hummed in response as the picked her words carefully, “I was just worried that maybe you didn't sleep well last night because you were starting to get sick, I can lend a healing hand if needed.” She raised her hands, showing him the pinkish red glow. 

She knew Dave wasn't sick. And he knew that she knew that he wasn't sick. Kimmie was aware that he knew that she knew. But the offer of healing still stands. Whether that healing was physical or emotional was besides that point. 

“Jegus, I'm fine. You can be a real mom sometimes you know?” he said crossing his arms defensively. 

“You sure?” Kimmie asked, the magenta glow growing slightly brighter.

“Fine.” Dave answered in an overly exasperated tone, looking up at the ceiling in fake annoyance “If it will make you stop worrying about me” he said unfolding his arms and holding them out.

Kimmie smirked at him, that didn't take long. She crawled into Dave's outstretched arms and they pulled each other into an awkwardly angled hug. For some reason, hugs made healing easier. 

Kimmie didn't comment on Dave's sigh of relief once the healing started or on how he seemed to hesitate to pull away after the healing was done.

“Now you should get some rest. Doctor's orders” Kimmie smiled at him. She knew his relief was only temporary. Whatever emotional turmoil Dave had that was causing his restlessness won't fully go away. At least not until properly addressed. She had to be patient and let him open up in his own time. Until then she would have to play along with his stoic charade. 

“Oh shit, who am I to question Doctors orders?” Dave said rising to his feet, stretching his arms over his head and yawning before extending an arm out to Kimmie to help her up. 

Kimmie grabbed his hand and let him pull her to her feet. “Don’t be a stranger,” Kimmie said with a chuckle, “You know this doctor’s office is open 24/7 even if it’s just to talk or hang out” Dave smirked but didn't answer, beginning to walk towards the door, presumably to head to his block for a nap. “Oh and Dave,” Kimmie said, causing him to stop in the doorway and turn his head back to look at Kimmie. “Thank you.” She knew she said it earlier, but she wanted to say it again. If he hadn't shown up, she might still be an emotional trainwreck of self-pity on the floor. 

Dave was silent for just a second, Kimmie could feel him making eye contact through the shades. “Yeah,” He eventually said in a quiet voice, “You too.” And with that he left, leaving Kimmie once again, alone in her room. 

Kimmie stood in the silence of her respiteblock. Well, this was boring. She looked around her room for something to do but when nothing came to mind, she too exits her block.


	3. The Shipping Wall

The common room was fairly quiet. The only sound that could be heard is the clicking of a keyboard as Karkat typed away on his husktop along with the occasional soft whispers and giggles coming from Terezi and Vriska who sat together on the horn pile.

Rose sat on a newly alchemized couch with her nose in a book. Kanaya was sitting next to her, hand embroidering a pattern on what looked like a dress or skirt of some sort. Though they didn't talk to each other, it was clear by how close they were sitting that they were enjoying each others company. Kimmie found it adorable.

Equius stood with his back to the wall, right next to the entryway to the hall where his and Kimmie's blocks were. He too seemed to be taking enjoyment in just watching our teammates coexisting. Kimmie found it peaceful and wondered if Equius did too. 

Kimmie entered the room fully and leaned against the wall next to Equius. Equius glanced to the side for a moment but otherwise didn't acknowledge Kimmie's presence. She didn’t mind, it was a comfortable silence. Kimmie slid her back down the wall to sit comfortably on the ground and decapchalogged her sketchbook and pencil. She knew there would only be so many of these moments before the meteor touched down and Kimmie wanted to record as many as possible. 

She started by drawing their first breakfast with all of them together. She did her best to remember what details she could but felt it was best to leave this one as a rough sketch. She turned the page and began on her next drawing: Rose and Kanaya on the couch together. 

She knew their relationship was bound to flourish as they got to know each other more, so catchuring the beginning seemed important. She made sure to include that endearing smile Kanaya would give Rose when she didn’t think she was watching. This sketch was easier and more detailed, having her reference right in front of her. Once Kimmie finished, she dated the paper so that it would be easier to make a timeline later on. 

Kimmie turned the page and began to contemplate her next drawing. Perhaps Terezi and Vriska on the horn pile? She bit her lip. She wasn’t really in the mood to draw Vriska right now… or ever really. But should she let her own bias interfere with her recording of history? 

Before Kimmie could start an internal debate, her thoughts were interrupted by the unshakable feeling that she was being watched. She lifted her gaze from her sketchbook to the rest of the room. Everyone remained occupied with their various activities. She then turned her attention up to the standing troll she sat next to, finding Equius’ gaze locked on her, staring more notably towards her sketchbook.

“Did you want to take a look?” Kimmie asked holding her book up as an offer. Equius lifted his eyes from the book, turning to look at Kimmie. He looked a little caught off guard like he was just caught spying or something. 

Equius very gently grabbed hold of the sketchbook, turning his attention back to the drawing of Rose and Kanaya “Do you normally partake in creating artistic depi%ions of potential quadrant mates?” he asked, his facial expression serious, well more serious than usual and his voice leaking hints of what almost seemed like sadness.

“Yeah, sometimes I guess,” Kimmie said rising to her feet, “I like to draw the things I see,” she started to explain “especially if it tells a story. Sometimes that story is romance.” she finished, taking a half step closer to Equius, trying to make sure he is okay but being cautious not to come off as pale again. “Why do you ask?”

Equius was quiet for a moment “Nepeta would cover her walls in similar illustrations.” he said turning to the previous page, the first breakfast sketch.

“Her shipping wall…” Kimmie almost whispered in understanding. Equius’ eyes shot up from the book.

“She told you about it?” he asked, wondering just how much Nepeta spoke to this human.

“Of course she did,” Kimmie nodded with a reminiscent smile “We would discuss and debate a bunch of different ships. That's how we became friends.” There was a split second pause when Kimmie realized something “The shipping wall is on this meteor, right? Can I see it?” 

Equius stared at Kimmie with a mildly surprised expression, as if the question caught him off guard. Sweat dripped down his face as he thought it over. He swallowed hard and nodded his head before turning around and without a word started walking down the hall where their blocks were. Kimmie followed closely. 

Equius stopped in front of a familiarly dented door. “Wait, isn't this your block?” Kimmie asked. She couldn’t recall seeing any drawings on the walls, but then again she wasn't really paying attention.

Equius just nodded and opened the door, walking inside. Kimmie followed him inside looking around. The walls were all bare aside from the dents and scratches that littered them. 

Equius crossed the room to stand in front of another door. He shuffled his feet in what can only be interpreted as a nervous gesture, if possible he seemed to be sweating even more. 

Kimmie joined him in standing in front of the door watching him as he just stood there staring.

“You… haven't been in here since… the incident, have you?” she asked in a quiet almost whisper. Equius’ eyes stayed locked on the door as he shook his head. 

“You don't have to do this yet if you're not ready, I understand,” Kimmie said fighting the urge to reach out and comfort him. 

Equius took a deep breath and shook his head. He lifted his arm slowly, gradually creaking the door open as if he was afraid there might be a ghost on the other side.

Kimmie peaked her head into the room. She wasn't sure what else she was expecting. It was a small dimly lit block with the back wall decorated with a line up of different pairings. The drawings were more like messy sketches than detailed artwork. 

Kimmie stepped further into the room to get a closer look at the drawings. The sound of footsteps behind her lets her know Equius wasn't far behind. The atmosphere was thick with somber mourning. Kimmie reached out resting her hand on a particular pairing.

“Dave and Tavros huh?” she said in a lighthearted giggle, trying to lift the tension “Not sure if Dave would go for someone so crippled by insecurity” Kimmie's eyes grew wide after realizing what she just said. “Not crippled… I just meant… uhhh…”

Equius seemed unaffected by Kimmie's slip up. “Nepeta seemed adamant that the Strider human was hiding just as many insecurities allowing them to sympathize and eventually pity each other” 

Kimmie hummed in response and moved down the shipping lineup, her hand sliding across the wall as she walked, careful not to smudge any of them. She stopped at the last drawing, which was also the biggest one. It was a chalk sketch stretching from ceiling to floor depicting Nepeta and Karkat surrounded by about a dozen red hearts. 

“I knew she was flushed for someone, but she refused to tell me who,” Kimmie said with a smirk. It was adorable. Karkat is such a passionate person, she can see why Nepeta would like him so much. 

Equius didn’t respond at first stepping forward to take a closer look at the drawing. Kimmie turned to look at him, watching his stern face as he studied the wall art. 

“I tried to talk Nepeta out of her 100dicrous attra%ion towards the mutant b100d, but she remained f001ishly stubborn.”

“Karkat would have treated her well you know. Would have made her happy. Don't you think she deserved that?” Kimmie defended, her hand falling away from the wall.

“Nepeta deserved so much more than what any disgusting low b100d could give her,” he answered quickly, letting his discontent leak into his voice. 

“Oh really? And which high blood would treat her better? Vriska the murder spider? Gamzee the murder clown? Oh, that's right! Gamzee fucking killed her!” Kimmie spat out the words in anger. She couldn't believe Equius could still hold the hemospectrum in such high regard even after everything that happened. 

Kimmie felt a wave of nauseating guilt wash over the room, distracting her from her frustration. She watched Equius’ sweaty angry glare evolve into a sweatier more depressing frown.

“No, I killed her. It was my job to protect her, and I failed. Her death is on my shoulders.” he said, clenching his hand into a fist tightly, turning to face the wall staring at the giant Nepeta doodle.

“Nepeta,” he started quietly speaking at the drawing. “I should have gotten there faster. I should have been there to protect you.” He lifted his hand and rested it gently on the wall. It was clear he had either forgotten or just didn't care that Kimmie was still in the room.

“I am so sorry, Nepeta. Please forgive me.” he continued, a single tear rolled down his cheek, its blue tint standing out against the clear beads of sweat.

“Gosh darn it! What am I saying? I don't deserve forgiveness! I should have died back there. I don't deserve to live after letting you die!”

“That's enough!” Kimmie yelled causing Equius to turn his gaze from the wall. His eyebrows raised above his head in mild surprise, as if just remembering Kimmie was in the room.

“Do you think Nepeta would have wanted to hear you beat yourself up over this?” Kimmie squeaked, her emotions getting the better of her. Equius just stood there in silence, listening to Kimmie's words.

“No. She wouldn't,” Kimmie continued when the silence became too much. “She would have wanted you to remain the strong sweaty weirdo she entered a quadrant with however long ago.” Kimmie's raised her hands as they began to glow their signature magenta color.

“You are allowed to miss her and even to be sad that she is gone,” Kimmie said slowly taking a step closer to Equius, making her intentions to heal him clear and giving him a chance to back away “But I won't let you go around feeling responsible. Her blood is on Gamzee's hands, not yours” Kimmie reached forward with her broken hand, gently placing it on Equius’ chest, over where she assumed his blood pusher would be. She felt Equius shift slightly under her touch, clearly not fully comfortable with the contact, but not resisting either.

Kimmie focused on healing him, targeting as much of the seemingly endless guilt and self-blame as she can find. It was a lot to heal, and it took a lot out of her, not to mention already using up so much of her energy to heal Dave only about an hour or two ago. She was determined, however, not to stop until she was sure she cured Equius of his burdens.

She lifted her second hand to his chest, using both hands to heal more efficiently. It wasn't nearly as helpful as hugs are with healing, but she knew that any form of affection would be pushing her luck too far. 

Kimmie began to feel light-headed, she knew she was pushing her limits but still she persisted. It was only when the room started spinning that she realized she had pushed herself too far and pulled her arms away from Equius. But by then it was already too late. 

The last thing she could vaguely remember was the sound of Equius’ voice before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimmie woke up to a pounding in her head. Luckily she had something cool against her head, helping to soothe the pain. She winced as she opened her eyes slowly, even the dim meteor lights seemed to be too bright. 

Once the room began to come into focus, she realized that said cold thing was the meteor's dirty metal floor. Kimmie lifted her head from the ground as she tried to remember what happened. 

The sight of the drawings on the walls reminded her where she was. Kimmie sat up slowly despite her raging headache telling her to stay down. 

Kimmie pressed a hand to her temple, about to heal the head pains away but stopped herself. Over exerting her powers is what caused her to pass out, so she should rest for a little bit before using them again.

“You're awake” said a familiar voice. Kimmie turned her head to see Equius standing across the room, staring. It was honestly a little creepy, but she guessed she should be grateful he didn't just abandon her passed out on the floor.

“How long have I been out?” She asked. It felt like only a few seconds had passed but she knew better.

“Appro%imately 20 minutes.” Equius answered still standing in the corner.

“And you just left me on the floor?” Kimmie asked raising her eyebrows. She didn't know if she should be mad at him or just relieved she wasn't hurt worse.

“I am e%tremely STRONG. I would have crushed your weak human frame had I attempted to relocate your unconscious body.”

“Fair enough” Kimmie said looking down at the cast on her arm, evidence enough of the truth behind his words.

Kimmie slowly began to rise to her feet, only to slide back down to the floor when the room started spinning. She let out a sigh once the dizziness reduced to a less nauseating level. 

“I'm gonna need you to help me up.” Kimmie said in a defeated voice. She didn't like asking for help but it was clear she was in no condition to try to do this on her own.

Equius began to sweat again “Perhaps the impact to your think pan was more severe than initially anticipated,” he said with what looked like genuine concern. “As I had just articulated, I am unable to come into contact with you without causing you severe bodily harm.”

“I know what you said, just… come here.” Kimmie said waving her arm in a beckoning motion. Equius hesitated for a moment before stepping forward a couple of steps and stopping to stand in front of Kimmie still well out of arm’s reach. Kimmie let out a small groan, her head was still in a lot of pain and she didn’t have to put up with his foolish behavior. 

“Trust me I know what I’m doing, come closer!” she demanded, continuing the beckoning motion more enthusiastically. Equius’ eyes widened slightly behind his broken shades as he took one big step forward now practically standing over Kimmie. Perhaps it was just because he was standing so close, but he looked a little bit extra sweaty.

“Good, now put out your arm” Kimmie instructed, putting her own arm out in demonstration. Equius nodded and mimicked Kimmie’s motion. Kimmie smiled at him “Perfect,” She reached up and grabbed hold of his wrist tightly. “Now, whatever you do,” Kimmie spoke cautiously, “Even if I start to fall again, don’t try to catch me.” 

Kimmie began to pull herself up, or at least tried to. Her body was so weak that it was honestly kinda sad seeing her try to lift her own body weight. Equius raised the arm Kimmie was clinging to, easily lifting her to her feet. 

Kimmie, however, was not able to stay on her feet for more than a few seconds before they began to give out. Kimmie reached out, desperately trying to grab back onto Equius’ arm before she could tumble back to the ground. Luckily, she managed to just grasp his shoulder in time to avoid hitting the floor. Not so luckily, this didn’t prevent her from falling straight into Equius’ chest. 

Equius, staying obedient to his orders, did not try to assist her, keeping his arms out away from her to be safe. His cheeks were turning blue, but he remained silent. 

“I’m really sorry, I must be making you so uncomfortable…” Kimmie squeaked, her own face equally flushed. She took a deep breath, trying to push aside her embarrassment and focus on the task at hand. She positioned herself so that her arm was hooked around the back of his sweat drenched neck and she was leaning into his side. Much less awkward. 

“Okay…” Kimmie said thinking out loud. “I need to get to the nutrition block. I need to eat something to regain some of my strength.” She said trying to figure out how they will even walk that far. 

Equius must have taken this as instruction to start moving because he nodded and began walking. All Kimmie could do was hold on for dear life and try to keep up, luckily he was kind enough to walk slow. 

Once they made it out into the hallway, Kimmie was starting to get the hang of walking with Equius as support. Kimmie chanced a glance back up to Equius as they walked. He’s been quiet for a really long time now, and it was starting to concern her. Kimmie was usually really good at reading people, but Equius was hard to read. Maybe because he is a void player? 

They entered the nutrition block with not too much of a struggle. The only other person in there was Karkat who was once again pouring himself a cup of coffee. Karkat turned to look at them before freezing up, his eyes growing wide. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Karkat yells, his eyes flickering back and forth between Kimmie and Equius before narrowing into an angry scowl and focusing on Kimmie. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING CUDDLING UP TO HIM LIKE A GRUB TO THEIR LUSUS IN THE WINTER? DOES YOUR INFERIOR DOUCHE MUFFIN HUMAN RACE NOT PRACTICE THE COMMON FUCKING COURTESY OF CONSENT? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW EXPLICIT YOU ARE BEING?” Karkat ranted, his face turning scarlet with anger.

In Karkat’s defense, the sight of Kimmie hanging off of Equius who had his arms out, desperately trying to avoid touching her looked pretty non consensual. Kimmie watched a strong blue blush return to Equius’ sweating face as he lead them further into the room, pulled a chair out from the table and letting Kimmie plop herself safely into the chair before finally opening his mouth to speak. 

“Kimmie collapsed and needed assistance.” He began to explain “Not every intera%ion is some f00lish attempt to fill a quadrant you foul mouthed rouge-b100d.” Kimmie relaxed a little, his response helped reassure her that she wasn’t being culturally insensitive. Again.

After hearing Equius’ words, Karkat turned to look at Kimmie again, this time noticing how her face was a little paler than usual and how she was slumped over onto the table instead of her normal perky self. His demeanor changed instantly and he rushed to Kimmie’s side. 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?” He asked slightly panicked.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I just over exerted myself” she explained, “I just need something to eat and some rest and I’ll be back to normal in no time” Kimmie said weakly with what she hoped was a comforting smile. Karkat didn't look entirely convinced, but immediately turned around and grabbed something from the fridge and sticking it in the microwave. 

Karkat turned towards Equius “THANKS FOR YOUR HELP I GOT IT FROM HERE” he said turning back to the microwave as it beeped. Equius, though hesitant at first, took this as his que to leave. Karkat pulled a steaming plate from the microwave and placed it in front of Kimmie.

Kimmie looked down at her plate curiously. It was leftover french toast from this morning. She honestly wasn’t expecting there to be any left over. That’s when she realized this was her plate. She left the table in such a rush she had barely taken two bites of breakfast and by now it had to almost be dinner time, no wonder her body gave out on her. Kimmie picked up a slice and took a bite realizing just how hungry she was. 

“Thanks Karkat, I really appreciate it” Kimmie said being careful not to eat too fast. 

Karkat pulled out a chair taking a seat next to Kimmie, his wide eyed concern still written on his face clear as day. “YOU'RE WELCOME. NOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO YOU? AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT OVEREXERTION MUSCLE BEAST SHIT. I WANT A REAL EXPLANATION” Karkat demanded loudly, sounding more worried than angry.

Kimmie hesitated for a moment, “I was using my healing powers on one of our friends today,” she started, picking her words carefully “and healing takes a lot of energy out of me. It turns out I pushed myself a little too far.” she knew Karkat wouldn't have let it go without a proper answer, but she wanted to respect the others privacy. Thankfully, Karkat seemed to accept this answer. 

“YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAL ANYONE IF YOU PUT YOURSELF OUT OF COMMISSION LIKE THIS” he scolded.

“I know. You're right,” Kimmie admitted shoving the last bite of French toast into her mouth. So much for not eating too fast. “It's just hard watching people suffer knowing that you have the ability to help them. Besides, no one else seems to be hindered after excessive use of their powers, so why does mine have such annoying limitations?” 

Karkat didn't answer and Kimmie didn't expect him to. After a moment of silence Kimmie let out a deep sigh, she was honestly exhausted. 

“I should head back to my block and rest.” Kimmie said using the table to help push herself onto her feet. She was feeling a little better now but her muscles still felt like jello. Karkat must have noticed her wobble because he too stood up rushing to her side.

“HERE LET ME HELP YOU” he said putting his arm around her waist as support. 

Kimmie smirked as she put her arm over his shoulders, letting him take on a portion of her weight “Are you sure?” She giggled “Didn't you say that this was, what was the word, explicit?” she said teasingly.

Karkat's face turned bright red and Kimmie could feel him fidget next to her “I AM NOT GOING TO HELP YOU IF YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF PALE SOLICITATION.” he said beginning to pull away as if to make his point but never actually letting go, instead beginning to lead Kimmie towards her block. It was much easier to walk when being supported by someone of a similar height.

“Even if it was, I couldn't act on it. I'm not sure I'm even aloud to have a Moirail.” Kimmie said casually pointing in the direction of her room.

Karkat stopped walking, turning to look at Kimmie with a serious if not a mildly sad expression, “WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?” 

Kimmie looked down at her feet, finding it suddenly difficult to maintain eye contact. “Well… a Moirail's job is to protect and care for their partners emotional and physical well being, right? I'm the Sylph of heart. It is literally my job to do that for everyone regardless of my feelings for them.” Kimmie began chewing the inside of her cheek. “Even if I began to platonically love someone enough to spark a pale romance, the moment my healing was needed elsewhere it would be like some gross display of pale infidelity.” Kimmie spit out the last words with disgust. If there was one thing Kimmie valued it was loyalty, and she knew if she couldn't be loyal to someone, than she shouldn't make the commitment in the first place.

Kimmie tugged slightly on Karkat's shoulder trying to get him to start walking again. He seemed to get the hint and resumed his slow steps. However, he did not drop the subject. “THAT'S RIDICULOUS. MAGIC HEALING POWERS ARE NOT A PART OF ROMANCE IN ANY QUADRANT REGARDLESS OF THE KIND OF HEALING.” 

“Not to tell you that you are wrong Karkat,” Kimmie said, raising her casted arm up to bring attention to it “but I literally got my hand broken because my healing was interpreted as really fucking pale. Even if healing powers aren't part of romance, the things I do to heal is” they stopped in front of the Kimmies block. Karkat used his free hand to open the door.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THINGS YOU DO TO HEAL? WHAT... DO YOU DO?” Karkat asked hesitantly as they stepped into the room. Kimmie pulled herself out of Karkats hold, capable of supporting herself long enough to cross the room and sit on the twin sized bed against the back wall.

“Well typically I hug the people I heal which might seem like not a big deal but if a healing session takes a few minutes then it might as well be a cuddle session”

“WAIT, YOU TRIED TO CUDDLE EQUIUS? NO WONDER HE FUCKING BROKE YOUR ARM!” He yells, taking a seat next to her on the bed, clearly not done with this conversation.

“I didn't I swear!” Kimmie said quickly, a slight blush beginning to glow on her cheeks “I wouldn't do that to someone I just met! I can heal without the cuddling, it just speeds up the process…. Makes it easier to do, ya know?”

“SO THEN PROBLEM SOLVED! YOU CAN FORM A MOIRAILEGENCE AND STILL HEAL EVERYONE, IT JUST MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE LONGER, NO BIG DEAL” 

“Well humans don't typically do moirailegences nor do we have anything close to the quadrant system. So unless there were any trolls on this meteor who actually felt pale for me, I don't think it's anything to worry about anyway.” Kimmie giggled leaning back on her hands. 

“OH.. RIGHT…” Karkat stuttered looking down at his hands resting in his lap.

Kimmie watched Karkat's reaction carefully. He looked a little disappointed maybe? Kimmie rested a hand on Karkat's shoulder and leaned forward to see his face better. 

“Hey, don't look so sad! I'm sure he will come around, but it's gonna take some time.” Kimmie said softly. Karkat furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but didn't look up from his lap.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“Well you know how constipated Dave is with his feelings. It's gonna take awhile for him to realize let alone reciprocate any red-”

“YOU THINK I AM FLUSHED FOR STRIDER?” Karkat yelled. His eyes grew wide in horror and his face turned beet red. 

Kimmie hesitated for a moment “Aren't you?” She asked suddenly unsure. Maybe she was misinterpreting their interactions? She was usually pretty good at spotting a blooming romance, and Karkat and Dave bickered like two kindergartners pulling on each others pigtails.

“NO!” Karkat shouted. After seeing Kimmie's unsure glance, he began to ramble in his defense. “THAT FUCKASS IS NOTHING BUT A STOIC PRICK WITH MORE INSECURITIES THAN I DO AND THATS SAYING SOMETHING. AND WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO BE INSECURE ABOUT ANYWAY? ITS NOT LIKE HE HAS ANYTHING TO HIDE. HUMANS DON'T EVEN HAVE A HEMOSPECTRUM AND YET HE INSISTS ON CONCEALING HIS PRETTY BOY EYES LIKE HIS LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. LIKE HOW SELF CENTERED DOES SOMEONE HAVE TO BE TO BE THAT DEDICATED TO SOME CHEESY COOL KID AESTHETIC PLAGIARIZED STRAIGHT FROM ONE OF YOUR LAME ASS HUMAN EARTH FILMS.” Karkat crossed his arms in exasperation as he finished his animated rant.

Kimmie, who was desperately trying a maintain a poker face (but may have let slip a smirk on the phrase “pretty boy”), put her arms up in feign surrender. “Okay, you don't like him like that. I get it.” she said with a yawn.

Karkat's eyes softened a little “RIGHT. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING.” He said looking a little guilty as he got to his feet. “SORRY FOR PREVENTING YOU FROM DOING THAT… I'LL JUST GO NOW” He mumbled awkwardly beginning to step towards the door. 

Kimmie hummed in response, letting herself curl up will one of her pillows. She didn't want to end their conversation but she really needed a nap “Hey Karkat?” She called out before he could leave the room. Karkat stopped and turned towards Kimmie curiously. “If you ever need someone to talk to, about anything, I'm more than happy to lend an ear.”

Karkat's eyes grew wide as his face turned red “YOU REALLY DON'T HEAR YOURSELF WHEN YOU TALK DO YOU? ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T DAMAGED YOUR THINK PAN WHEN YOU COLLAPSED? YOU SERIOUSLY SHOULDN'T SAY THOSE THINGS UNLESS YOU REALLY MEAN IT” He said pulling the door open and absconding.

“But I do mean it…” Kimmie manages to say before the door clicked shut, unsure if he was able to hear her or not. 

Kimmie sighed and clutched her pillow closer to her chest. She closed her eyes and finally let herself drift off to sleep


	5. ==> Be Karkat

Karkat left Kimmie's respite block a bit flustered. He tried to push Kimmie's words out of his think pan as he retraced his steps back to the nutrition block. He didn't really have a reason to go back, he wasn't even hungry, but there was nothing better to do on this sweep and a half hell ride. 

He walked into the nutrition block and what do you know! Fate would have it that the very last person Karkat wanted to see on this meteor was standing there with his nose in the hunger trunk just staring as if food was just gonna magically appear if he focused hard enough. 

Just as Karkat was about to turn around and walk away before he is noticed, Strider lifted his gaze from the fridge and turned towards Karkat. His hair looked a bit ruffled compared to his usually carefully styled state.

“Oh, hey Kit-Kat. Did you see where Kimmie went? I wanted to know if she had anything planned for dinner. I'm starving.” he said closing the fridge door and casually leaning on it.

“IF YOU ARE HUNGRY THEN MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD. LAST I CHECKED KIMMIE MADE IT EXTENSIVELY CLEAR THIS MORNING THAT SHE WASN'T SOME CULINARY SERVANT. YET HERE YOU ARE STANDING IN THE NUTRITION BLOCK WAITING TO BE SERVED LIKE SOME PRIVILEGED ASSHOLE WITH NO HANG UPS ABOUT TAKING ADVANTAGE THEIR OWN FRIEND.” Karkat's angry rant seemed to actually get a reaction out of Strider. It was subtle but Karkat saw his eyebrows go up over his shades and his lips press into the smallest of frowns.

“Woah, dude chill out,” he said standing up straight “First of all, I was only asking because Kimmie puts in a lot of time and effort making delicious home cooked meals that can rival the batter witch herself. Like shit man, the phrase “made with love” is the biggest understatement of the century. You can literally taste the love. And if you think I would even risk spoiling my appetite on my own sub par attempt at cooking, then you obviously don't understand the situation. Second of all, why would you bring up taking advantage? Did Kimmie say she felt taken advantage of?” Dave asked, his eyebrows still raised over his shades, making it clear that it was a serious question. Strider was worried. 

Karkat was almost stunned in silence that the stoic prick actually showed an emotion. Almost. “SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO! SHE LITERALLY COLLAPSED BECAUSE SHE USED ALL HER ENERGY HEALING SOME SORRY NOOKSTAIN.”

“Hold up, she collapsed?” Strider repeated as if unsure he was hearing correctly, his voice failing to completely cover his shock.

“YEAH, I JUST HAD TO HELP HER BACK TO HER BLOCK BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T WALK ON HER OWN. SHE'S IN HER HUMAN BED RESTING SO IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR PRECIOUS DINNER WILL HAVE TO WAIT.”

Strider’s eyebrows fell back to a normal height and quickly reverted back to his guarded emotionless expression. “Did she happen to say who she was healing?” He asked leaving the room.

“FUCK IF I KNOW- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING” Karkat asked following him out the door.

“Can Town.” He answered shortly, not slowing his pace for Karkat who struggled to keep up without running.

“WHAT ABOUT DINNER?” Karkat asked just managing to keep up to take the transportalizer together.

“Not hungry anymore” he said turning into a large empty room save for an arranged assortment or cans in the middle. 

This was Can Town, or what will become Can Town. Being only a few days into the journey, not much has been completed yet. So far there was the town hall and a small residential area and with the huge open floor plan of the room, there was plenty of room for expansion.

Sitting next to town hall was the mayor, who was scribbling the blueprints for the next big project: a factory. This will bring great employment opportunities for the residents and help the economy flourish.

Strider immediately took a seat next to the mayor and began the construction. Karkat stood there watching him. He was being quiet and Karkat wasn't sure whether to thank whatever higher power that decided to bless him with relief from Strider's mindless word vomit or concerned that there might be something seriously wrong with him.

“Are you going to help me build or just stand there?” Strider asked interrupting Karkat's inner dialogue. Karkat must have looked confused because Strider continued. “You followed me here like a lost dog looking for a home, dude. You here to tell me lil Timmy's fallen down a well? I'm sorry to break it to you but we're not in Kansas anymore Toto. Lil Timmy's dead. So unless you want to continue to be Shouty the big red bark beast or whatever the fuck complicated ass name your species decided to call a dog, then I suggest you take a seat and help me build. If you're on your best behavior you might even earn yourself a scooby snack.”

“HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND A GOG DAMN THING YOU ARE SAYING WHEN EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR SQUAWK BLASTER IS MADE ENTIRELY OF YOUR STUPID EARTH POP CULTURE METAPHORS?” Karkat argued sliding down to his knees across from Strider and picking up a can to add to the building. So much for peace and quiet. At least he isn't acting so weird anymore. “WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS A SCOOBY SNACK?” 

“It's a kind of fictional dog treat from a TV show that a gang of adolescent crime solvers use to bribe their canine mascot and its human sidekick so that they would put themselves into dangerous situations in order to further their investigation and eventually solve the case.” Strider answered without lifting his gaze from the half built can factory.

Karkat studied Strider's face trying to determine if he was bullshiting him or not. Not that Karkat would be able to tell anyway being that the stoic prick was allergic to emoting or something. Giving him the benefit of the doubt he decided to believe him “HUMAN TELEVISION IS FUCKING WEIRD” 

Strider snorted in amusement, clearly too cool to commit to full laughter, “You can say that again” with a smirk still present he finally turns his gaze back up to Karkat “But it's not like any of your Alternian TV shows are any better” he said, clearly challenging Karkat to argue otherwise, trying to rile him up. Well Just out of spite Karkat isn't going to fall for it.

“I GUESS CRAP TELEVISION IS A UNIVERSAL CONSTANT” he replied placing the last can on the tower, completing the factory. 

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other with a big unspoken ‘now what?’. Though Strider appeared unaffected, the silence made Karkat uncomfortable, so he began to ramble the first thing that popped into his head.

“YOUR SIMPLE, HUMAN EARTH MOVIES ON THE OTHER HAND PALES IN COMPARISON TO OUR CINEMATIC MASTERPIECES” his tone made it clear he meant his words despite lacking its usual angry bite. 

“Bro, have you ever seen a human movie? And I don't mean Con Air or any other unironically shitty garbage Egbert raves about. Like an actual fucking movie.” Strider said raising a questioning eyebrow over his shades.

“THE FACT THAT CON AIR EVEN EXISTS IS TESTAMENT TO THE LACK OF STANDARDS BY YOUR EARTH'S VIDEO PRODUCERS AND I SINCERELY DOUBT A SPECIES RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT TOMFUCKERY IS EVEN CAPABLE OF ANYTHING HALF AS ARTISTICALLY CRAFTED AS ALTERNIAN CINEMA. AND NO I DON'T JUST MEAN THE FINE ART OF ROMANTIC COMEDIES” Karkat yelled growing more animated by the second. Despite how angry he tried to make himself look, he actually found their conversation quite entertaining.

“So that's a no” Strider folded his arms, smirk returning to his face, clearly also enjoying the banter.

“FUCK YOU! HOW MANY ALTERNIAN MOVIES HAVE YOU SEEN?” Karkat yelled quickly growing defensive.

“I'm not the one shitting on something I know nothing about” Karkat repressed a small growl, realizing Strider had a point, not that he would admit it though. 

“THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT! THE POINT BEING HOW MUCH BETTER ALTERNIAN MOVIES ARE!”

“I don’t know dude. That seems pretty on point to me”

“FINE!” Karkat snapped “IF YOU THINK THAT YOUR MOVIES ARE SO GREAT THEN GO GRAB THEM AND WE CAN TRY THEM OUT! YOU CAN EVEN PICK SINCE YOU ARE SUCH AN EXPERT ON THIS!” 

Strider fidgeted ever so slightly “I don’t know dude, that sounds kinda gay” he said, dropping his gaze.

Karkat's face grew bright red when he realized he just unintentionally asked this bulgemunch on a movie date, he stumbled over his words quickly trying to recover from embarrassment “I MEAN WE AS IN THE METEOR DIPSHIT. AS IF I WOULD BE ABLE TO SPEND SEVERAL HOURS ALONE WITH YOU WITHOUT GOUGING OUT MY AURICULAR SPONGE CLOTS.” 

“Okay cool” 

“COOL?” Karkat parroted back unsure he heard him correctly.

“Yeah, you pick a movie too and we'll get everyone together after dinner. Consider it a cultural exchange or whatever.” he said with a casual shrug, rising to his feet.

“OKAY COOL” Karkat said still a bit surprised that even remotely worked out.

“Cool.” Strider repeated back exiting the block, presumably to get dinner or pick out a movie or something. Maybe Dave wasn't as bad as Karkat originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Or if you have any ideas on what should happen in the future chapters!


End file.
